Just Friends
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Courtney is growing fond of Gwen and Gwen is starting to like spending all her time with Courtney but they're just friends.


**Disclaimer: Nada.  
**_A/N: Lyrics like this._

* * *

"And the villains win!" Chris yelled as everyone on the team cheered. They were all covered in syrup from eating pancakes so the second they found out they won all the villains wanted to rush to the shower. Gwen has been giving Duncan the cold shoulder since they broke up and Duncan has been trying to get her to go back out with him. Courtney found this amusing.

"Duncan, I'm not going back out with you!" Courtney heard Gwen yell at him. "Don't you get it? Dating you was a huge mistake and we're done forever!"

Gwen stormed off to the nice resort they were staying there and Courtney watched her walk off and Duncan was watching in disbelief.

"Tough luck." Courtney laughed. "Payback is such a bitch..."

"You're such a bitch." Duncan crossed his arms.

"You've lost your touch if that's your best comeback." Courtney smirked. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a shower that's calling my name."

Courtney walked away leaving Duncan standing there. She didn't even bother to look back at him, he got what he deserved. She was too busy looking at Gwen who was walking a few feet ahead of her almost back at the resort.

_There she goes again__  
__The girl I'm in love with__  
__It's cool we're just friends__  
__We walk the grounds at camp.__  
__We know it's casual__  
__It's cool we're just..._

When Courtney got back to the resort, walking in shortly after Gwen, she was disappointed to see that there was a line for the shower. That shouldn't be all surprising and living with Alejandro and Heather she knew that she wouldn't be getting that shower anytime soon. Courtney figured she should at least use the washing machine and clean her clothes, with everyone else in line for a shower that meant that she would have first dibs and quickly ran to it. Once she was alone she unbuttoned her shirt and threw on a T-shirt for the time being and started the washing machine up.

"Oh, I didn't know you were using it." Gwen appeared in the doorway. "I guess I'll just come back later."

"You can throw your stuff in with mine if you want." Courtney offered.

"Maybe I should wait. I didn't bring any clothes with me to change into." Gwen sighed. "I had other shirts but they all got ruined, painted on and torn! This is my last clean top."

"You can borrow one of mine if you want." Courtney offered again. "Just throw your stuff in with mine."

"You want me to stand here in my underwear?" Gwen asked her. "Seriously?"

"You're a girl and I'm a girl." Courtney shrugged. "We have the same parts."

_I don't wanna lead you on__  
__No._

"That's so cool of you." Gwen took her top off and her skirt and opened the washer and threw them in. "I owe you."

"No you don't." Courtney laughed. "It's no trouble."

"I'm so glad we're friends again." Gwen smiled.

_The truth is I've grown fond__  
__Yeah._

"Me too." Courtney hid a blush in the laundry room by facing the washer and not Gwen. "I'm going to get you a pair of my pajama's, I'll be right back."

Courtney ran upstairs to grab Gwen some pajama's, on her way there she bumped into Alejandro literally because he was blocking the stairs while he waited to use the shower.

"Move!" Courtney yelled. "I need to get pajama's!"

"You're already wearing pajama's." Alejandro pointed out to her.

"So what?" Courtney glared. "You're the asshole blocking the stairs. I need a pair for Gwen if you must know..."

"I knew you made up with her but you're already sharing clothes?" Alejandro smirked at her. Courtney got mad and pushed him into the wall and went to her room.

_Everyone knows it's meant to be__  
__Falling in love, just Gwen and me__  
__'Til the end of time__  
__'Til I'm on her mind__  
__It'll happen._

Courtney walked back downstairs into the laundry room and smiled that Gwen was still there and she actually trusted her that she was really coming back. Courtney was really nervous that Gwen would have a hard time trusting her after everything that happened, but it didn't she felt even closer to Gwen now more than ever.

"Here." Courtney handed them to her. "You can keep them if you want. I have more then enough."

"Thank you so much." Gwen smiled. "You're a lifesaver."

"So, what are you planning to do after this season is over?" Courtney asked her. "The laundry's going to take awhile so I figured we could just talk."

"I plan on going to art school in New York." Gwen told her. "I have been trying all year to qualify so I could get a scholarship and get in with that. What about you?"

"Law School for me." Courtney smirked. "Can you imagine me suing everyone who personally pisses me off?!"

"That would be horrible." Gwen laughed. "You'll be a great lawyer and I wouldn't want to be on your bad side."

_I've been making lots of plans__  
__Like a picket fence and a rose garden__  
__I'll just keep on dreaming__  
__But it's cool cause we're just friends._

* * *

Breakfast was always short lived. They would have 30 minutes to get in line, get food and eat before the challenge would start. Even when you were in a fancy resort you still had to eat like a savage beast or like Owen, technically the same thing.

Gwen wasn't that hungry. She grabbed herself a yogurt cup and one pancake and figured she could eat that quickly enough before the challenge started. She saw Courtney sitting on the end of the table eating a bagel and drinking some orange juice.

"Hey." Gwen sat down. "Mind if I join you?"

"I could use some company." Courtney smiled. "How did you sleep?"

"Good." Gwen smiled. "And you?"

"Good." Courtney had a sip of juice.

_Small talk at breakfast.__  
__Just one word sentences__  
__It's cool we're just friends._

"So Courtney, I just wanted to tell you something..." Gwen took a deep breath. " I rea-"

"Hey guys!" Chris barged in and everyone gathered around including Courtney. Gwen sighed, she swore half the time Chris ruined these moments on purpose. "It's challenge time! Today we're going to be taking swords and cutting fruit with them as a tribute to Harold because he has this weird fanbase who demanded it!"

"Seriously?" Courtney walked over to Gwen and rolled her eyes. "He's making us do a challenge that was inspired by Harold? This is going to be the longest day of my life!"

_And if I had my way__  
__We would talk and talk all day._

"You wanna have a girls night later?" Gwen quickly asked her. "After the challenge and we could just stay up all night."

_Yeah. _

"Okay." Courtney smiled and walked over to have a conversation about something with Heather. Gwen sighed. While Courtney was talking to Heather she had to walk in front of Duncan who wouldn't go away. He was annoying her and she actually thought about throwing a watermelon at his head.

"Duncan, leave me alone." Gwen told him.

"Gwen, c'mon can you at least tell me what I did?" Duncan begged. "I've never been single this once! C'mon Princ-Uh, Babe!"

"Did you seriously almost just call me the nickname that you gave Courtney?" Gwen asked him. "Just don't talk to me. It's obvious you just used me and only came back here for Courtney."

"You're the one who came back for Courtney!" Duncan yelled at her. "This whole trip was you're idea! I just wanted to stay home and shove kids in lockers at school but no you insisted that we do this!"

_Everyone knows it's meant to be__  
__Falling in love, just Courtney and me__  
__'Til the end of time__  
__'Til I'm on her mind__  
__It'll happen._

"Duncan! leave Gwen alone!" Courtney turned around and yelled at him. "Just ignore him, he's getting voted out the second I get the chance!"

"You can't vote me out, Princess!" Duncan told her. "We're on separate teams!"

"You're not a hero and these days you're hardly a villain." Courtney laughed. "You'll be gone as soon as we merge!"

"I'd vote you out." Gwen laughed.

"Si, so would I." Alejandro shrugged.

"I don't know, I might vote Zoey out..." Scott thought about it.

"Everyone stop talking about who you wanna vote out!" Heather yelled. "Idiots."

The large group continued to follow Chris and Chef to where the challenge was taking place. Duncan decided to walk up to the front of the group and walk with Heather, most likely to make an alliance with her or to make Gwen and Courtney jealous. Both girls just laughed.

"Thanks." Gwen smiled.

"No problem." Courtney put her hand to shake Gwen's hand. "Good luck today."

"You too." Gwen smiled as she shook Courtney's hand.

_I've been making lots of plans__  
__Like a picket fence and a rose garden__  
__I'll just keep on dreaming__  
__But it's cool cause we're just friends._

For the first time in a long time Gwen actually felt happy playing this game.

* * *

It was after Midnight and everyone else was asleep in the resort. Gwen and Courtney decided to watch TV and eat some popcorn. They were laughing so loud and so hard that they were surprised they didn't wake everyone else up.

"I haven't had this much fun in like ages!" Courtney laughed. "So, what was your breaking point?"

"Huh?" Gwen asked her.

"With Duncan." Courtney asked, taking a handful of popcorn and shoving it in her mouth. "What made you two call it quits?"

"You." Gwen admitted. "I just wanted to make this right and I felt so bad...and...I...I heard you were coming back and I just wanted to see you."

"I hated seeing you at first." Courtney admitted. "I mean at first I thought I missed Duncan but then I realized that it wasn't Duncan that I missed. I missed us and the thing we had."

"We did have a really great friendship." Gwen agreed. "I missed it so much, I'm so sorry I ever picked Duncan over you."

Courtney didn't know what came over her but she leaned in and kissed Gwen on the lips. When Gwen didn't push her away Courtney placed her hands on Gwen's face and deepened the kiss. Gwen was surprised by this but she didn't care, this was what she had wanted for awhile and she was hoping this is what Courtney wanted to otherwise things were going to be awkward later. Gwen pulled away and looked at Courtney.

"Is this what you want?" Gwen asked her. "I can't deal with another heartbreak. So if this is an impulse then I'm out."

"It's not an impulse Gwen." Courtney took Gwen's hands. "At first I didn't like you that much because of Duncan and that's when I realized I was never mad about losing him, I was mad about losing you."

"What's going to happen after the show is done?" Courtney asked. "We'll never see each other. You'll be in New York and I'll be stuck here in Canada in law school and we'll be in two countries and then we'll never see each other."

"You could always come with me to New York." Gwen told her. "We could get a place together and I'm sure you can find a law school somewhere there that would be more then happy to have you."

"What if I don't want to leave Canada?" Courtney asked her. "Why can't you just stay here?"

"Seriously? You're making me pick between you and school?" Gwen asked her. "Why am I not surprised?"

"You'll pick the school over me, won't you?" Courtney asked her. "You'll just leave and forget all about me!"

"Okay, what if we get married right after the show?" Gwen asked her. "Will that get you to trust me? We'll get married and you do law school and I'll go to New York and we can celebrate every holiday together."

"This is really sudden and fast..." Courtney thought about it. "I don't know..."

"Courtney in 3 weeks this show is ending." Gwen told her. "We have to do it now if we're ever going to do it."

"Fine." Courtney sighed. "I'll marry you. How are we paying for our apartments and boarding for these schools, Gwen? You're so horrible at making plans."

"You and I are going to make sure we win this time and we split the million 50/50 and we live happily ever after and that's my plan." Gwen told her.

_Thinking about how__  
__We're gonna say our vows__  
__It's cool we're just friends._

* * *

**Three weeks later.**

_As we walk to the finale__  
__I see all my friends smile._

Courtney and Gwen were on a piece of floating wood. They were each on their own large piece that was unsteady. They had cannon balls and the first on to knock the other one off wins. It all came down to this and Courtney really wanted to win so Gwen being the amazing girlfriend she is let Courtney shoot at her. Gwen went down and Courtney was declared the winner. Gwen and Courtney both walked up to Chris and took the check and they kissed, they had finally won Total Drama.

_Cause now we're more than friends._

After the finale had ended everyone started to pack their things to leave. Courtney was just happy she finally won. While she was in the middle of packing Gwen came in and wrapped her arms around her, Courtney jumped.

"You don't have to go you know." Courtney told her. "I can take care of us both."

"You know I'm going to miss you right?" Gwen told her. "Hurry and pack so we can go and get married before the plane takes off."

_Everyone knows it's meant to be__  
__Falling in love, just her and me__  
__'Til the end of time__  
__'Til I'm on her mind__  
__It'll happen._

"You better make sure you video chat with me every night." Courtney smiled as she zipped up her suitcase.

"I will." Gwen kissed her. "It won't be long. I'll make a trip to see you after graduation."

"Promise?" Courtney asked her. "This is going to be a private wedding right? I don't want anyone to know until I graduate. I want to be focused on graduation."

"You know you've always been my best friend right?" Gwen smiled at her. "When we were fighting all I wanted to do was talk to you. I really didn't try to ruin you either, it was a total accident."

"I know and I believe you." Courtney smiled. "So, let's get going and start our life together with a million dollars."

_We've been making lots of plans__  
__Like a picket fence and a rose garden__  
__I'll just keep on dreaming.__  
__Keep on thinking__  
__Of when we used to be just friends._

* * *

**There we go, this is kind of sappy and rushed. I want this to be a rushed wedding because they really rushed Gwen and Courtney and made them like Katie and Sadie 3.0 and never in my life have I shipped two girls together but for Gwen and Courtney I will make an exception and I had the urge to write them together. I actually liked this song for them. Changed it up a bit and made it suit the situation. Even if they wanted them to be friends again I'm good with that but you don't go from hatred to BFF's instantly. They want each other. ;) **


End file.
